Tales of Heroes
by Alexa the hedgehog
Summary: A story of five heroes. An epic inspired and influenced by the Amazing story posted by Syaoron the fox, The Mobius Code trilogy
1. Prolouge: A starry night

Prologue

* * *

The stars twinkled upon The Five Heroes. White furred with blond stripes; her womanly figure shone in the night, the hero of Shining Light, Alexa the hedgehog. Her antithesis, the hero of Concealing Shadow; midnight black fur and crimson stripes like a black flame. Shadow the Hedgehog, the flame in the night.

"We should end them now you fools," Shadow roared at his companions

"And what would the world do if we failed Shadow, if that happens the world is doomed," Alexa responded calmly.

"I suggest that you calm down shadow, Alexa's right afterall," A third voice said from beside the two of them. The voice began to a silver furred hedgehog, the hero of the mind, Silver the Hedgehog. "If we go off half-cocked and die were dooming the world to eternal agony".

"Which is why we should go now and strike while their still weak Silver," Shadow said.

"Well shadow there's a flaw with your plan," an arctic white fox, the hero of frozen wind, Syaoron said. Unlike his father tails who currently had nine tails, he only had one. "Like our enemy we are weakened too and won't be able to stop them."

"I know it's not like me to play devil's advocate," a blue furred hedgehog, their leader and hero of limitless speed, sonic the hedgehog said. Sitting atop the master emerald that lit the room he asked "If we don't fight ,what do we do"

"Well sonic I can give you complete assurance that I have a solution," Alexa told him. "In three-hundred years, me, my sister, and three others will be fighting our enemy, so all we need is for syaoron to put the four of you into cryo stasis for three-hundred years and then I can awaken you to fight this battle , alright?" she asked their leader.

Sonic glanced at the others and then suddenly asked, "Is that agreeable shadow?"

"I'll do it if you say that's the best option sonic" Shadow said grumbling.

"All right then but what about you Alexa?" Sonic asked.

"Me and my sister will go back the way we came. our friends are waiting for us you see," she said "And I can't very well be waking myself up now can I?"

The others chuckled except for shadow who stared at her with eyes full of understanding as he stared at the night sky. "Well then we have a plan," Sonic said

* * *

And so it was said that the heroes were sealed away to be awoken for the final confrontation. Their awakening marked by the fire bird bearing wings, Death's Dance, The Magician's song, The cold Assassin, and the Shining Light. The last of the signs marking the final battle

The prophecies of the Emeralds

Unknown author

The year 2213


	2. Chapter 1 Wake

This is Alexa the hedgehog from fanfiction coming at you with a reboot to my first story which was a failure I hope you enjoy. And as they say In japan, Ikuzae ( Lets go)

Chapter 1

Wake

"I leave you with a message, soon a great power will wake and when it does it will be our last hope for salvation." Phoenix sighed as Symphoni turned and walked through the gate. This was to be his sixteenth winter and her seventeenth, and he was going to ask for her hand. But now she's gone and he had to take care of her little sister Melodi. This was going to be …

"Oi, phoenix you read haired lump of a hedgehog how could you let my sister go" The sky blue Brat sorry Cat asked. "_You and your visions symphoni why did you leave me with your little imp of a sister"_.

"I didn't let her leave, you know how she is Melodi, I Couldn't have stopped her if I tried," Phoenix said angrily as he straightened his sword sheath on his dark blue blazer.

"Phoenix," a gruff voice said over phoenix's communicator. The voice belonged to Phoenix's CO Gold "we have a report that a body has appeared near the caves closest to your position"

His CO's voice was barely audible over the screeching wind "Yes sir" Phoenix said "Come on melodi your going to help me."

"Fine but if I get hurt Symphoni will never marry you," the brat said oh how she truly annoyed him.

On the cold mountains high above the village of Arcopescale, a figure in a dark grey cloak stood watching that hot headed hedgehog and the cat run toward the caves. "I finally understand what she meant." The figure said almost as if lamenting over the past. "And you were right I'm going to hate what must be done."

Symphoni had a hard time holding back her tears. She hated leaving Melodi alone, but she had to otherwise neither of them would do what was needed. She needed to leave them for the sake of the world and she hated it. Symphoni always knew this day would come but she didn't expect it in her lifetime. But by the gods was the land bare outside the walls. As Symphoni walked down the dusty dirt road, her golden skirt with red trims swayed. Her blood red coat feeling heavy upon the pink shirt she wore hidden from the world. Suddenly feeling lonely, she wished she had brought along Phoenix. He would have come too Damn love struck fool. But no it wouldn't have been good. As the sun began to set upon the world Symphoni took out her flute and began to play.

Do do doo dah doo….

She was floating in a void

And she was there with it

She was no one and everyone

It was nothing and everything

She was She

It was It

It had many pawns far and wide on the board, all in his control

She had four with no control

The eagle and the magician were together while the skull ran way

The snowflake just watched.

It had control

She had none

And as her pawns spread they should have dimmed

Yet… Yet they started to shine brighter than ever before.

The void turned from black to white.

She would never remember the game

But she knew she would play it to the bitter end.

They had raced to the mouth of the cave her and phoenix. She always thought adults overreacted about everything. Sure she was only twelve but she had more since then the lot of them. As they made it to the cave Melodi decided something. "_Okay maybe not everything."_ Before them on the ground was a woman as beautiful as her and Symphoni's mother had ever been. Melodi caught a tear for it was still hard to think of their late mother. But melodi focused on the woman before them. She was so white it seemed that she glowed which made the blond in her hair even more splendid. To hide her womanhood she wore denim jeans and a white silk shirt. Upon her wrists she wore twin cuff links that bared resemblance to wings. And on her shirt's collar were two pins upon one of them was the symbol of the seraphim, the other the symbol of the devil. "Phoenix we need to take her to the elder for healing," she said to phoenix snapping him out of a daze. "And I don't care if she works for demons or is the bloody one that killed your family she bear the mark of the seraphim so let's give her the benefit of the doubt." Not giving Phoenix a chance to argue she grabbed the woman's legs and would drag her if need be.

"Fine but im not sure I like this melodi."

"Nope im sure you don't," And with that they were silent on the way into town

"It will be fine Melodi," The town's Elder said "While the demon pin is worrying until she proves to be evil we will treat her as any of the seraphim's chosen."

"Okay but when will she wake," Melodi Asked

"Not tonight but I promise you when she does I will send for you okay?"

"Of course."

"Oh yes and would you like to start your training in the element of wind tomorrow?"

"Yes please Arcanus," Melodi said with the joy of a thousand songbirds as she left

"Symphoni was right," Arcanus said to himself "The wheels are turning and theirs no hope of stopping it." Arcanus thought on this and wondered whether this woman would bless them to peace or curse them to death.

End of Chapter one

I hope you enjoyed like this and review if you would and I will be very pleased to hear what you think now have a great day.


	3. Chapter 2 Alexa

Hello all and welcome to the first of many continuations. I hoped you liked chapter 1 and if you did, tell your friends.

But besides that I hope you will ride into the night and hold your heads high cause this is going to be a bumpy ride

Alexa the hedgehog

Chapter 2 Alexa

* * *

The light shone through the windows rousing her from sleep …. Wait a minute who was she? She got out of the bed and put on the clothes neatly folded by the bed she was in. Fine silk and rougher denim, what an odd combination.

"Well hello sleepy head," said a voice from behind her. She screamed throwing her hands to her not fully covered breasts and hoping she gave him a good enough heart attack to make him think twice about scaring her. Although in her actions she knocked down a book on the bedside table.

"Who are you ," she said just as loudly as she screamed while she scrambled to turn away blushing, she proceeded to put her shirt on fully.

"Funny I was just about to ask you the same. Well in any case my name is Arcanus High magister and physician of Arcopescal city, now what is your name."

_"Shameless echidna's ," _she thought as she wondered exactly what her name was. She started to hang her head because she knew she could not remember. But she saw the book, it had landed open on a page and it was apparently the start of the third chapter. The title was a name so she decided to roll with it. "My name is …. Alexa." It felt right Alexa decided . "Um so Arcopescal you say where is that?"

"For one as traveled as a Seraphim Knight I would expect you to know that Arcopescal is in the Kingdom of Elysium" the Echidna, Arcanus said.

" What's a Seraphim Knight?" Alexa asked

"A Seraphim Knight is a warrior who is born and lives for most, if not all their life guarding the gates of hell," The echidna said with seeming pride "So because it seems that you have lost all of your memory the best solution would be to go in the, go three doors to the left and wake up Lila my assistant. She will take you to the hot springs with her for a morning bath and then I would like you to come back okay."

"I guess," Alexa responded and then doing as she was told, for she knew not what else to do, she left the room

As Alexa walked out Arcanus called for his messenger bird, Chappi with a Whistle.

"Go to Melodi's House and tell her that Her guest is awake all right," Arcanus requested of the bright green little fellow. Of the bird flew as Arcanus heard the screams that could only be of one meeting a seedian for the first time.

* * *

Melodi was cooking breakfast for her and her guest Phoenix for he did not know how to cook anything.

Sizzling bacon and buttery bread filled the air as she served them while Phoenix bathed. But when Chappi flew in Melodi forgot her manners and scarfed down the rest of her food and ran out the door. As she ran, she said hello to the people of the town Gold the leader of unit leaders in the city guard, and crystal the blacksmith toiling away at this year's prize for the tournament. She felt the gentle caress of the wind, like a mother's caring hand. Then she rounded the bend and dashed in the straight line that it was to Her master's Door

Normally, she would have said hello to Lila going into Arcanus's house today she was early and Lila was bathing, so she just sauntered into the house. Well maybe more like barreled in than sauntered.

When she saw Arcanus she began saying "When are we going to talon spike," but instead of letting her speak Arcanus shushed her and said "Talon spike crumbled this morning without warning so we can't teach you wind and you're not ready for quake chasm so I'm truly sorry." This completely killed the smile and excitement in melodi leaving her saddened.

"However I have god news. The girl you brought in yesterday woke up and should be coming back in soon." As the words left his mouth two figures appeared in the doorway. One the seedian maid Lila, the other the snow white hedgehog she saved the day prior.

* * *

Amazed at how efficient the towel they used for drying was Alexa put on her clothes and walked back into the house with Lila. As expected the echidna was there but with him there was a little blue cat girl looking at her with wonder in her eyes.

"Daijoubu" she said. Alexa turned to the echidna to ask two questions.

"Firstly what are your names?"

The echidna said that his name was Arcanus and the the young girl's was Melodi.

"Secondly what did she say?"

The little girl- no Melodi looked shocked as if that was a truly stupid question.

"Sorry Alexa I forgot you aren't native to Arcopescale," Then Arcanus muttered something under his breath and suddenly Alexa felt as if everything sounded clearer. Everything. The chirping birds, the sounds of the hot springs water.

"Arcanus can she hear and understand now," Melodi asked.

"Yes I can," Alexa Answered for him. Thinking back she figured she should answer Melodi's first question. "And yes Melodi I'm all right"

"So Alexa seeing as how my day has suddenly freed up how about I show you around the town?"

"That sounds good."

"All right and then we can swing by the barracks and convince Phoenix to give you a sword."

* * *

After three hours that seemed like Three days talking to just about everyone in town Alexa was tired and felt like getting a break from it.

"So Melodi what is this tournament everyone's talking about" Alexa Inquired

"The Tournament is a thing that the city guard and really anyone in town who can fight does every ten years. Mostly to show off their strength, some enter for the prize that is given out; which this year happens to be the sword you saw crystal working on. Although … Oh here we are this is the barracks."

* * *

As the two of them walked in Melodi announced that Alexa would like to train with them for a bit. Most of the room didn't know what to say but in the corner one of them a great big grey raccoon said that "Women aren't meant to be warriors"

"What was that" Alexa said turning her entire body to face him.

The raccoon looked up to the sky and said "Women aren't meant to be warriors"

"Oh well bless your heart" Alexa said with a truly angelic smile and devilish eyes. "You gonna say that to my face now," She asked. Even without her memories she could tell that he pissed her off.

The raccoon stood up and looked Alexa straight in the eyes and said "Women can't be warriors."

"Wrong answer" and in an instant Alexa was doing a spinning handstand knocking the guys feet out from under him. Then she flipped back onto her feet and did a slightly raised round house kick in her victims face knocking him clear to the other side of the room. She turned to meet the rest of the barracks and every last one, Melodi included, Had their jaws dropped.

"_Crap gotta think up something witty," Alexa thought_

"Anyone else got a problem with women," a voice coming from the shadows asked the room. Alexa turned to the voice and saw a Bright red from wearing a blue blazer in its spot. "Welcome to our barracks" he said greeting Alexa. "My name's phoenix by the way, now someone get this warrior a sword," Phoenix said. "You beat up one of my men and now I have to fight you for the unit's honor," he said grinning like a demon


End file.
